


Fruitcake

by Elesianne



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Some humour, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elesianne/pseuds/Elesianne
Summary: Nerdanel’s family is all gathered together in celebration of midwinter, and young Tyelperinquar has baked a cake with the help of his father.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 ADVENT CALENDAR





	Fruitcake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr event Tolkien Secret Santa Advent Calendar, Gen prompt 'Fruitcake'.
> 
> Quenya names are used in this because it takes place in the Years of the Trees; a refresher on the names can be found [here](https://elesianne.tumblr.com/post/153874978666/tolkien-meta-rambling-the-quenya-names-of-thehere).

'Here comes Tyelpë's cake!' Curufinwë beams as proud as can be as he carries the massive fruit cake into the dining room, at his side his wife with an equally grinning Tyelperinquar in her arms

Nerdanel smiles back at them.

The task of baking the fruit cake that in their family tradition is eaten in the middle of the fruitless season, halfway between the festivals of harvest and new growth, has been 'given' to little Tyelpë this year. Curufinwë and Netyarë will have done most of the actual work, of course, but Tyelpë helped, as he babbles while the whole family gathers to admire the cake.

'Currants, plums', Tyelpë points out with a plump little finger, almost falling out from his mother's arms in his excitement. 'Cherries! From our garden. I put them in. They're sticky.'

'Very nice', Fëanáro says. 'It is a good-looking cake.'

'Very big, too', Tyelkormo snickers. 'The cake is almost as big as you, Tyelpë!'

'For a family this large, it needs to be.' Nerdanel looks at her family, glad to see everyone gathered together again. It has been a while since the last time they were all in one room. Everyone tends to be busy with their own work and comings and goings.

'I see that you've decorated with holly leaves', says Pityo who has to crane his neck to see past his taller brothers. 'They look nice.'

'Holly berries too', Tyelpë points out. 'But don't eat the berries, uncle Pityo. They're not good.'

'I won't', Pityo promises. 'Telvo might. You should tell him too.'

As Tyelpë eagerly shouts his instruction to his youngest uncle, Nerdanel begins herding her sons and their spouses plus her excited husband to their chairs so that they can taste the cake. She sits down between Curufinwë and Fëanáro.

'The first piece to you, father', Curufinwë says as he cuts a generous slice. 'Since you taught me to bake and I'm now teaching Tyelpë the same things.'

While Curufinwë is cutting slices for everyone at the table, Fëanáro lifts a forkful of cake to his mouth. Nerdanel sees his face twitch before he schools it into a smile as he chews.

'Very nice', he says with a small cough. He picks up his wine glass and takes a quick gulp.

'Is it dry?' asks eagle-eyed Curufinwë. 'I didn't think it was.'

'No, I just had a dry mouth.' He takes another bite.

'Do you like it, grandpapa?' Tyelpë is ignoring the slice of cake on his own plate in favour of bouncing up and down in his chair.

Fëanáro swallows, with clear difficulty. 'Very much, Tyelpë dear.'

Tyelpë beams, takes his slice of cake in his hand and begins munching on it with every sign of enjoyment. Nerdanel nevertheless begins on her own with some foreboding – she can see that Fëanáro is tense as he continues eating, and Tyelkormo is making faces at Curufinwë, and Pityo and Telvo are taking a gulp of wine after every mouthful of cake.

Just as Nerdanel tastes her slice, so does Curufinwë, and his face does even more of a complicated dance of barely hidden emotions than Fëanáro's had.

Nerdanel pats his hand. 'I think you made some little mistake with the spices, darling', she whispers to him, hopefully quiet enough that Tyelpë won't hear.

'It's barely edible.' Curufinwë gazes forlornly at his plate.

'It's edible enough that we can all pretend', Nerdanel whispers back. 'For Tyelpë's sake.'

Curufinwë sighs. 'For Tyelpë's sake', he agrees, lifting another forkful to his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this little fic, please feel free to comment :)
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](https://elesianne.tumblr.com/).


End file.
